


what am i to you?

by hullomoon



Series: from readers like you, thank you! [21]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Baking, Christmas Cookies, F/F, Getting Together, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fill, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon
Summary: When Twyla invites Stevie over to make cookies, Stevie starts to think about what she means to Twyla
Relationships: Stevie Budd/Twyla Sands
Series: from readers like you, thank you! [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633627
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	what am i to you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/gifts).



> for the holiday prompt: holiday baking

“Do you have to work tonight?”

Stevie lifted her head to see Twyla stand next to her booth. “No, why?”

Twyla smiled. “I was hoping you would come to my house. We could make gingerbread.”

Stevie swung her foot, hitting the opposite booth seat. “Are you sure we won’t bother your mom?”

“No, she’s spending the evening with her boyfriend.”

“Okay, I’ll come. Do you want me to stay here until your shift ends?”

Twyla’s eyes lit up in delight. “If you want, it ends in twenty minutes. I’m so excited!” She squeezed Stevie’s shoulder and left with Stevie could only classify as a ‘pep in her step.’

Stevie stared back at her plate and the handful of french fries that were left. She decided it best to slowly eat them so as to avoid the glares of adults that thought she was loitering. While she ate she watched Twyla. She’d started work at the café this summer and seemed to have a knack with the customers. Well, at least she seemed better than Stevie was at the motel. Twyla had been hanging out with her more this year and Stevie wasn’t for sure how she felt about it. They hadn’t spent this much time together since they were five and would play in the motel’s office while Aunt Maureen babysat them. 

“Are you ready to go?”

Stevie broke from her thoughts to see Twyla in her coat and hat. “Uh, yeah.” She scooted out of the booth and slipped her arms through her coat, jamming her hat on her head. 

The walk to Twyla’s house was quiet and as Stevie shivered she wished that one of them had a car. Her mittened hands brushed against Twyla’s and a fleeting thought of holding hands crossed her mind. Before she could act on it—or even think about where the thought came from—they arrived at Twyla’s house.

It was warm inside and Stevie quickly took her coat off and placed it on one of the hooks next to the entrance. She followed Twyla into the kitchen where she pulled out a log of cookie dough.

“I thought we were making the cookies?” Stevie asked.

The cookie dough log hit the counter with a thunk. “I wasn’t sure if you wanted to help and I’ve always thought that decorating was the best part.”

Stevie watched Twyla flit around the kitchen, grabbing utensils and ingredients with ease. The room slowly heated up as the oven preheated and Stevie took off her sweatshirt, leaving her in her t-shirt. She watched as Twyla rolled out the dough, the look of concentration on her face as she made sure the dough was at an even thickness. Finished, she held out a gingerbread person cookie cutter to Stevie.

“You want to do the honors?”

Stevie shrugged her shoulders and took the cookie cutter. “Sure.”

She stuck her tongue out as she tried to be as precise as Twyla had been and made sure that the maximum number of cookies could be cut out. Once on the sheet tray, Twyla popped them in the oven. 

“So what do we do now?” Stevie asked.

“Well, I want to have multiple colors so we’ll have to dye the frosting.” Twyla pulled out a can of frosting and then what looked like little droppers in the primary colors. Bowls were placed on the counter and Twyla scooped varying amounts of frosting into each bowl. 

She pushed over the droppers and handed over a spoon to Stevie. “Here you can mix a few colors.”

Stevie made yellow, blue, and green frosting and Twyla made red, purple, and orange. At some point, Twyla pulled out the cookies and they were now cooling on a rack.

Twyla placed a gingerbread person in front of Stevie and gestured to the frosting which was now in piping bags. “Let’s decorate.”

They stood close to each other and with the ginger-clove spice smell coming from the gingerbread and the body heat Twyla exuded, Stevie was reminded of the last time they were this close.

It was a few weeks ago at the bonfire. Stevie stared at the fire and watched as her marshmallow caught fire and slowly charred. Twyla came over and sat down and started roasting her own marshmallow. Stevie remembered that they talked and ate their s’mores. Eventually, though Stevie laughed so hard she leaned on Twyla’s shoulder for support. When she pulled back there was a gleam in Twyla’s eyes and she pulled Stevie into a kiss. It tasted like chocolate and she felt the sticky, sweet marshmallow still on Twyla’s lips. 

They hadn’t talked about it since and Stevie had brushed it off as a one-off. Now, she wanted to desperately talk about it.

She cleared her throat. “Do you remember the bonfire?”

Twyla sat down her piping bag. “Yeah.”

Stevie sat down her piping bag as well. “Do you remember the kiss?”

Twyla blushed. “Yes,” she whispered.

“Why didn’t you say anything at school the next day? Or really any day since then?”

“I didn’t know how you felt. I’ve seen you make out with guys at those things and I don’t know what possessed me to kiss you. I only knew that I really wanted to. You didn’t bring it up the next day either and I was worried that you thought it was a mistake.”

Stevie looked at Twyla. She almost seemed withdrawn, worried about what Stevie would say next. She decided she’d be honest to Twyla. “It wasn’t a mistake to me.”

They slowly leaned in and kissed. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to see more prompt fics I'm [hullomoon](HTTP://hullomoon.tumblr.com) on tumblr!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [i just want you for my own (more than you could ever know)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284813) by [budd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/budd/pseuds/budd)




End file.
